As Long As You Love Me
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: "It's a part of the past I want to forget.."  "... A Malfoy cannot love Harry, but I do. I love you." Enjoy short moments of pure DmHp SONGFIC


**Disclaimer:** No owning at all.

**Song:** _As long as you love me_ by_ Backstreet boys_. (lol never saw this coming HAHA)

**Warning:** _Unbeatad _and I sorta suffer from _dyslexia_, so I'm really sorry if there are any grammatical errors, words spelled wrong, letters missing or reversed sentences. _BoyxBoy_, no likey you may leave.

**Rated:** _K+_

* * *

**AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME**

**o.O.o **

**_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_**

**_I'm leaving my life in your hands_**

"Harry?" One Draco Malfoy - the famous Slytherin Ice-prince - of 17 years old addressed Harry Potter - the Gryffindor Golden-boy.

"Hmm," latter person hummed as green eyes looked up from the book he had previously been reading.

The other stared at him intently, looking him up and down, seeming to look for something. At last the silver eyes stopped at his neck, just below the ear. A pale hand reached up and he could feel a hand tracing a small pattern along the side of his neck. "Tell me Harry. How did that scar get there?"

A shiver ran down the Golden-boy's spine and he quickly directed his eyes to look at the book again. Not daring to meet the observing eyes of the other. A slight flush made itself known over his tanned cheeks and he thanked god the room was covered in darkness aside from some candles which lit up the otherwise cold December night.

"I-… Do I have to talk about it Draco? It's a part of the past I want to forget. Let's just…"

"Start a new beginning…" The other continued.

"Together." He finished in barley a whisper.

**_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_**

**_Risking it all in a glance_**

**_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_**

**_I can't get you out of my head_**

In one swift movement his back was pushed flush against a cold stone wall, his lips lost in the battle of another's.

He moaned into the kiss and after a few tries managed to push the other off. "Nngh." -pant- "Draco what are you doing?" He demanded, not quite able to bring himself to glare at the other.

"I missed you Harry." The other offered as reply, giving him a longing look. "I don't know how I'm supposed to hold this up anymore. It's driving me insane seeing you but not being able to touch you. The temptations are too strong."

Harry heard the pain and love behind the sincere words of the other and couldn't help to hate himself. "I-I'm sorry Draco. I don't… I don't mean to cause you pain, but you know I'm not ready. I'm not ready to tell everyone yet." He sighed and glanced to the side. Fearing to see the anger and disappointment in the other's deeming eyes.

What he expected did - however - never come. A hand - careful and loving - touched his cheek, and he noticed himself leaning in to the touch. Another hand placed under his chin, forced him to look back into the other's eyes. They weren't cold, nor hateful or filled with sadness. There was disappointment, but they still glowed with unconditional love.

"Harry, there is nothing to fear. I'd never - never Harry - leave you, the pain would be unbearable. Without you I'm nothing. Nothing Harry."

**_Don't care what is written in your history_**

**_As long as you're here with me_**

_"Potter! May I have a word with you?"_

_"What do you want Malfoy?!"_

_"I can't tell you here… Let's go to another, more secluded place…."_

_"Why should I trust you…?"_

_"I would never harm you Harry."_

_"How can you after years of hate, suddenly wake up and realize you are - in fact - in love with me? Malfoy that is ridicules!"_

_"Love is a funny thing, Potter."_

_"You are lying Draco, you are lying. Just tell me now so I can move on…"_

_"A Malfoy cannot love Harry, but I do. I love you"_

_"Th-that is impossible…You… You can't"_

**_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_**

**_But I guess it shows_**

**_When you look into my eyes_**

"Harry! Where were you?! Ron and I have been looking for you everywhere. We were worried of you!" An angry Hermione Granger with an equally heated Ronald Weasley came running, once he had entered the portrait hole of a certain Fat lady. "Harry?" The girl's voice was heard once again, glancing worriedly at her best friend's dimmed eyes. "Hey Harry, we are talking to you mate?" Ronald Weasley chose to speak up.

Finally the other came back to his senses and stared at the other two in shock. 'Where did they come from?'

"Hermione! Ron! So good to see you." He said while grinning, his eyes a sparkling green. He looked up at the clock over the open fire. "Oh boy! Look at the time, almost time for bed. I better go up try to get some sleep so that I don't sleep in tomorrow!" Already halfway through the room he missed the girl's whispered words. "But there's no classes tomorrow."

"I think there's something wrong with him, Ron."

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed he's more.. cheerful now a days and how we always find him in the Grand Hall every morning - already finished with breakfast and ready to go. There is definitely something weird going on."

"Or maybe he's just happy winter vacation's nearing, 'Mione."

"Oh Ronald be quiet please, sometimes you are just too dense for your own good."

"Wha-" She hushed him with a finger.

"Also there is one more thing to it… In potions class… Have you noticed how Harry always seems to look at Malfoy? He does it during meals too in the Grand Hall. He looks so happy every time he gets eye contact with the other…" she trailed off, thinking.

"What are you implying Hermione? That Harry would have some kind of f-…f-feelings for Malfoy?"

"Oh Ronald" She says with a hiss leaves the red head for the girls sleeping quarters.

**_What you did and where you're comin' from_**

**_I don't care, as long as you love me..._**

If it was one thing everyone at Hogwarts - the school of witchcraft and wizardy knew, it was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy - the first a fighter of the light, the other a fighter for the dark - hated each other to the bottom of their hearts. If the other was in the same room as the other, a fight was likely to occur the moment they got sight of each other. They spat names, threw curses, even turned to use fists, just to hurt the other the most.

Everyone knew this and that is why, September the 1st year 1997, everyone gasped out loud when the two opened the door to the Grand hall, holding hands.

The only five people not reacting, was the two friends of the Gryffindor and the three friends of the Slytherin.

They had come, they had proved, and they looked into each others eyes, both seeing the same fear they felt in the other's eyes. Reluctantly they let go of each other's hands, both feeling -_knowing _- that this was real. This was worth fighting for. As long as they had each other, they would get by.

With a kiss and a "I love you", they went separate ways, both going to sit by their own respective house table.

They had come, they had proved, and they were madly in love.

* * *

**Owari**

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it. Ja ne! **


End file.
